The things you did for me
by Nao Reika
Summary: Au bord du burn-out, Eren craque émotionnellement et se renferme sur lui-même. Mais c'est sans compter sur son mystérieux voisin qui, après tout, n'aime pas voir la tristesse sur le visage d'un joli morveux.


**Titre :** The things you did for me  
 **Genres :** Amitié, Angst, tranches de vie  
 **Rating :** K+  
 **Personnages/Pairings :** Eren/Levi en quelque sorte (pas vraiment explicite, mais vous pouvez l'interpréter comme vous voulez !)

 **Résumé :** Au bord du burn-out, Eren craque émotionnellement et se renferme sur lui-même. Mais c'est sans compter sur son mystérieux voisin qui, après tout, n'aime pas voir la tristesse sur le visage d'un joli morveux.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** Hey ! Voilà un petit OC que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête. C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, eeet... La première fanfiction que je publie depuis des années. Inutile de dire que je suis super anxieuse. J'espère que ça vous plaira. L'histoire est inspirée d'une histoire en partie vraie, vous pouvez lire la note que j'ai laissé à la fin si ça vous intéresse ! Je prévoie aussi de faire une version en Anglais. Il est possible que j'écrive d'autres OS dans le même style qui viendraient compléter celui-ci, ça dépendra de mon inspiration...

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Moira-chan qui a accepté d'être ma bêta-lectrice et qui m'a considérablement aidée à améliorer ce texte.

Bonne lecture à vous ! :3

* * *

 ** **The things you did for me****

Eren soupira, la tête appuyée contre la fenêtre. Les vrombissements du train résonnaient dans ses oreilles, mais il était bien trop épuisé pour s'en préoccuper. C'était l'un de ces mauvais jours où il aurait préféré rester dans son lit et ne jamais se réveiller. Il ferma les yeux, doucement, tentant en vain de chasser toutes les idées noires qui traversaient son esprit.

 _Il était_ _tellement_ _fatigué…_

Il réalisa rapidement que le métro arrivait à destination et qu'il allait devoir se lever. Ce qui, en cet instant précis, semblait être un effort insurmontable. Il se hissa avec difficulté sur ses jambes et sortit aussi vite qu'il le put. Du haut de son mètre soixante-dix, il se sentit soudainement bien petit au milieu de la foule de la station, comme si un poids invisible l'écrasait. Et ses jambes étaient lourdes… Si lourdes. Tout son corps l'était. Il plongea ses mains dans les poches de son blouson et se dirigea mécaniquement vers la sortie, tête baissée et recroquevillée dans son écharpe turquoise. Heureusement, il n'avait que dix minutes de trajet jusqu'à son appartement.

Il était totalement absent. La violence des bruits de la foule le submergeait, alors il accéléra le pas. Paris était une ville très bruyante et à ce moment là, il se maudissait d'y habiter. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide, dépourvus de toute conviction. Bientôt, il aperçut son immeuble et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un trousseau de clés, avant de taper le code de la porte de la résidence. Après un clic familier, il pénétra dans l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Il poussa un long soupir.

" _ _Dieu merci, il n'y a personne.__ _"_

Il traîna des pieds jusqu'à l'ascenseur et enclencha le bouton.

Il se sentait mal, sa tête bourdonnait et il avait la vague impression que sa poitrine se contractait. Ses épaules tremblaient légèrement et l'air semblait difficilement rentrer dans ses poumons. Il tenta de contrôler son souffle, sans grand succès. Au bout de quelques instants, La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra. Alors elle se referma et il resta une bonne minute planté au milieu de l'appareil, appréciant le silence qui envahissait ses sens. Puis, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'ascenseur ne bougerait pas comme par magie, il pressa le bouton indiquant le dixième étage. La montée lui parut excessivement longue. Au fur et à mesure que l'ascenseur gravissait les étages, Eren sentait son corps lui échapper.

Une angoisse sourde avait infiltré ses veines, son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite et ses poumons n'absorbaient plus d'air. Il lâcha un petit gémissement étranglé et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. _Était-t-il en train de pleurer ?_ Non, Eren ne pleurait pas. Jamais. Eren était un étudiant courageux, déterminé et fort. Seuls les faibles pleuraient, et il n'était pas comme ça, lui. Il n'était pas fragile, il ne craquait pas pour si peu. Et pourtant, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues étaient bien réelles, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les contenir. Toute la frustration qu'il avait accumulée depuis des jours était en train d'exploser. Son corps était incontrôlable et _il avait peur_.

Il se rendit compte après deux bonnes minutes qu'il était arrivé à son étage. Que la porte de l'ascenseur s'était rouverte. Mais il ne bougea pas. Son regard était fixé dans le vide et son corps, parsemé de soubresauts, était comme figé. Bouger était devenu un effort insurmontable.

Inspirant un grand coup, il se força à avancer. Son appartement se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte à sa gauche, au bout du couloir. Tout allait bien se passer. Bientôt, il pourrait se jeter sur son lit et se perdre dans les abîmes du sommeil, oubliant pendant quelques heures l'angoisse sourde qui tambourinait contre sa poitrine. Il passa la main dans sa chevelure brune, replaça l'une de ses mèches sur le côté comme pour se redonner un peu de contenance, et poussa la porte.

Il traversa le couloir, sentant le soulagement monter en lui au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de son appartement. Jusqu'à ce qu'une autre porte s'ouvre.

Il vit alors une petite silhouette apparaître dans le couloir, un trousseau de clés à la main. L'homme ne semblait heureusement pas lui prêter attention, absorbé par son téléphone.

 _"_ _Oh non, non, pas maintenant. S'il vous plaît. Faites qu'il ne me voi_ _e_ _pas._ _"_

Tout en essayant d'être le plus discret possible, Eren accéléra le pas. Il plongea la partie basse de son visage dans son écharpe, priant pour que l'inconnu ne daigne pas lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard. Il était en train de paniquer, inévitablement. Il ne manquait plus que son voisin le voie dans cet état, et il n'aurait plus qu'à aller passer le reste de ses jours recroquevillé de honte dans son appartement.

L'homme brandit son trousseau de clés et introduisit l'une d'elles dans le verrou de sa porte. Porte qui se trouvait juste à côté de l'appartement d'Eren. Évidemment.

" _ _Et merde__ _._ "

Eren s'arrêta juste devant son appartement, et avec une vitesse étonnante, il sortit une clé de son sac et tenta de l'introduire dans la serrure. Malheureusement, ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elles laissèrent tomber l'objet, qui heurta le sol dans un vacarme presque assourdissant. Il sentit alors la présence à côté de lui se figer. Son voisin _était en train de l'observer_. L'étudiant ferma les yeux, priant pour que quelque chose mette fin à ses souffrances. Il ne prêta pas attention à l'étranger qui continuait probablement de le juger silencieusement, et il ramassa sa clé avant d'ouvrir la porte. Puis il l'entendit, cette voix suave et pourtant étonnamment calme, qui ne s'était jamais adressée à lui auparavant.

"Hey, morveux."

Eren sursauta, et il se tourna pour regarder l'homme. Sa poitrine se resserra d'autant plus à la vue de celui-ci. Il était incroyablement petit, peut-être dans les un mètre soixante. Et pourtant, il émanait de lui une incroyable aura de force et de... Contrôle ? Il en était presque intimidant. Son visage était dur, mais il avait quelque chose de presque rassurant. Eren ne s'attarda pas plus à l'observer, il avait bien trop honte d'être vu dans cet état par un inconnu, qui plus est un inconnu de cette prestance. Il tenta d'articuler des mots avec le peu de cohérence qui lui restait.

"H… Hey."

Puis, sans crier gare, il s'engouffra dans sa chambre, refermant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il poussa un long soupir. La journée avait déjà été suffisamment horrible, mais maintenant, en plus, il était sûr que son voisin allait le haïr. Il avait vraiment besoin de ça.

Sa vision devenait floue et, cette fois, sa respiration était vraiment instable. Il se rua sur son lit, qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Son "appartement" ne faisait que onze mètres carrés. C'était un logement temporaire qu'il avait trouvé le temps de se faire quelques économies pour s'offrir un vrai chez lui. Il n'avait même pas de cuisine personnelle. Il détestait cet endroit. Le lit était inconfortable, les murs très fins, et surtout, il s'y sentait véritablement seul. Comme prisonnier dans une cage où il ne verrait jamais le jour…

Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça. À dix-neuf ans, Eren avait quitté sa ville natale pour s'installer à Paris, où il avait intégré une grande école d'art réputée. Tout était censé aller pour le mieux. Et pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable que depuis qu'il avait tout plaqué pour vivre son rêve. Si la cadence des cours était très soutenue, l'étudiant donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même et ne s'en plaignait jamais. Mais il n'imaginait pas que son corps ne supporterait plus les incessantes nuits blanches qu'il lui infligeait. Il n'imaginait pas qu'Armin et Mikasa lui manqueraient autant. Il n'imaginait pas que ses aspirations de vie ne lui conviendraient, au final, pas tant que ça. Et surtout, il n'imaginait pas que la solitude le rongerait à petit feu.

Eren, sans être foncièrement sociable, avait une certaine facilité à se faire des amis et à maintenir le contact. Seulement, ses amis étaient à l'autre bout de la France, maintenant, et il s'était retrouvé pour la première fois de sa vie face à un mur. Il n'arrivait pas à parler à qui que ce soit. Une boule de colère s'insinuait insidieusement à l'intérieur de son être depuis maintenant quelques mois, et il lui était difficile de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Le jeune homme, en plus de ses cours, travaillait une semaine sur deux pour une petite boîte de développement de services pour la télévision. Il y avait été engagé en tant que stagiaire graphiste, et dès les première semaines, on lui avait octroyé des missions importantes. Seulement, pour la première fois de sa vie, ce jour même, il avait dû faire face à un échec. Il avait pour mission de proposer un design pour un site web, qui ferait non seulement de la publicité pour sa boîte, mais qui serait également diffusé dans une newsletter importante, distribuée à d'autres professionnels du secteur. Et il avait rencontré une impasse. L'inspiration ne lui venait pas. C'était à la fois terrifiant et frustrant. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé.

Devant le manque de qualité de son travail, son boss avait été furieux et avait clairement exprimé sa frustration envers Eren. La coupe était presque pleine, et aujourd'hui avait été la goutte de trop. Eren était resté très calme après son entretien houleux avec son boss, et puis il était rentré chez lui, profondément dépité.

Il n'était même pas capable de faire son job. Tout semblait fade et sans couleur. Il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir ni de ses rêves, ni des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à travailler si dur. Il voulait juste que tout s'arrête.

Il sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues et il ne put les réfréner. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes et, pour la première fois depuis des années, il se laissa aller à ses émotions. Sa main s'accrochait maladroitement à sa poitrine qui lui semblait dangereusement se resserrer. _Il allait mourir, c'était la fin_. _Pourquoi donc essayer si tout finissait mal ?_ Sa vision était de plus en plus floue. Le manque d'oxygène obstruait ses sens et il vit plusieurs taches noires se former progressivement devant ses yeux. Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer dans les abysses.

* * *

Sa tête était si douloureuse, et son corps si fatigué. Et pourquoi entendait-il ces incessants coups contre la porte ? Il allait maudire celui ou celle qui l'avait ramené dans le monde des vivants.

Toujours allongé dans son lit, Eren émergea doucement de sa léthargie. Son corps était encore douloureux et épuisé de sa précédente crise de panique. Il laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur et se leva avec difficulté, portant une main à son front. Puis il plongea son visage dans ses mains et se massa délicatement les tempes. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'à demi-conscient, ses pensées encore incohérentes et la vision brouillée.

La porte reçut à nouveau trois coups. _Quelqu'un était vraiment en train de frapper_. Il fronça les sourcils et avança nonchalamment pour ouvrir à l'inconnu. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec l'homme qu'il avait croisé dans le couloir à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Ses yeux émeraude se perdirent alors dans ceux de l'inconnu. Il prit la peine de l'observer : il n'avait pas eu le temps de remarquer à quel point ses yeux étaient magnifiques, plus tôt dans la journée. Petits mais larges, soulignés par des marques noires qu'il reconnaissait être des cernes. Ils étaient bleus et complémentés d'une teinte grise qui leur donnait un charme indéniable. Ses traits étaient anguleux mais parfaitement harmonieux, et d'une symétrie déroutante. L'homme arborait une coupe undercut, ses cheveux étaient noirs, épais, et parfaitement bien coiffés. Quant à sa tenue, elle était plutôt classique, un pull blanc accompagné d'un jeans noir simple. Mais surtout, il était ridiculement _petit_. Ce qui contrastait particulièrement avec l'air sévère que lui donnaient ses sourcils légèrement arqués.

Eren remarqua que l'homme tenait dans ses mains une assiette, remplie copieusement de nourriture. Et qu'il ne le quittait pas du regard.

"Hey, morveux. Tu vas me fixer comme ça encore longtemps ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme. Ou peut-être que je t'ai dérangé pendant ta petite commission ?" Déclara t-il, un léger rictus parcourant ses lèvres.

Eren était sous le choc. Depuis quand un inconnu parlait de façon aussi… Crue ? L'homme paraissait tellement distingué qu'il s'empêcha de rigoler pendant un instant, de peur de le froisser. Le contraste était tout de même étonnant et d'ailleurs, _comment quelqu'un d'aussi petit pouvait-il être aussi intimidant ?_ Eren prit un faux air offusqué.

"Euh… Hey. Désolé, j'étais en train de dormir," Il prit une pause, cherchant ses mots. "Mh… Que me vaut l'honneur de t… Votre visite ?"

L'inconnu froissa les sourcils, le toisant d'un regard sournois.

"Tch. Tu n'es pas obligé de me vouvoyer, gamin." Il soupira, désignant l'assiette qu'il tenait. "J'étais en train de cuisiner et je me suis rendu compte que j'en avais fait beaucoup trop. Je n'ai pas envie de le jeter, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais le donner à un pauvre petit étudiant affamé. Ça ne te ferait pas de mal de mettre un peu de viande sur ces petits os."

Eren sursauta légèrement. _Était-il vraiment en train d'essayer de le nourrir ?_ Il était partagé entre la confusion et la méfiance. Pourquoi un inconnu voudrait-il lui donner un repas, l'air de rien, sans rien lui demander en retour ? Ça n'avait pas de sens. Il essaya de retrouver ses esprits et plongea à nouveau son regard dans celui de son voisin.

"J'apprécie beaucoup le geste, mais je ne peux pas accepter. Et puis je m'apprêtais moi aussi à cuisiner..."

"Oi, gamin. On ne me la fait pas, à moi. Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure. Tes yeux sont encore rouges, d'ailleurs. Je doute très fortement que tu aies l'énergie ou la volonté de te traîner dans la cuisine commune pour avaler quoi que ce soit dans ton état. De plus, je ne t'y vois jamais cuisiner, je doute que tes talents culinaires dépassent ceux d'un gosse de cinq ans. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'accepter et je ne veux pas t'entendre broncher, ou je botte ton joli petit cul."

L'étudiant écarquilla les yeux. Cet homme avait un toupet incroyable. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il n'avait même pas tort. Cela faisait effectivement quelques semaines qu'Eren n'avalait plus grand-chose, il était bien trop fatigué pour se préoccuper de ça, ses apparitions dans la cuisine se faisant de plus en plus rares. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, un peu de nourriture ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal… L'offre était tentante, mais il se sentait extrêmement gêné à l'idée d'accepter. Voyant son hésitation, l'homme parla à nouveau.

"La vie d'étudiant, c'est de la merde. On peut dire ce qu'on veut, ce ne sont pas les meilleures années pour tout le monde. Je sais ce que c'est. Les choses finissent pas s'arranger. Maintenant, prends ça, ferme-la et hors de ma vue." Il lui tendit l'assiette d'une main ferme, le forçant à l'accepter.

Eren la saisit d'un geste hésitant. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur l'étrange énergumène qui se tenait devant lui. Et là, il le sentit venir. " _ _Non, pas encore...__ _"_ Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier et une seule larme perla sur sa joue gauche. Le geste de l'inconnu le touchait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Cet homme semblait agir comme s'il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Ça le mettait en vrac, et une fois encore, il ne put contrôler le torrent de larmes qui suivit. Ses pensées s'emmêlaient dangereusement. Il tenta de reprendre contenance et articula avec difficulté.

"M… Merci. J'apprécie le geste. Je suis désolé que tu m'aies vu dans cet état. Je ne suis pas aussi défaitiste, d'habitude." Il rigola tristement de ses propres mots, essuyant ses larmes du revers de la main.

"Tu restes un morveux. Bref. Bon appétit… Mh…?" Il sonda Eren du regard.

"Eren. Je m'appelle Eren. Et toi ?"

"Levi. Je ne veux plus voir de larmes dans ces jolis yeux, Eren. Prends soin de toi," murmura Levi avant de s'éloigner pour regagner son appartement.

Eren, lui, était rouge jusqu'aux oreilles. Regardant l'homme partir, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une étrange sensation dans son estomac, __il ne voulait pas qu'il parte__. Il l'interpella.

"Hey, Levi, cria t-il. Est-ce que c'est toi que j'entends dans la cuisine tous les matins ? J'ai… J'ai remarqué qu'elle était particulièrement propre depuis quelques semaines, alors je me demandais si..."

"Tch. Cet endroit est dégueulasse, morveux. Je n'ai pas envie de m'intoxiquer à chaque fois que je me cuisine un plat. Tu n'imagines pas toutes les bactéries que l'on peut trouver dans ce trou à rats." déclara t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Eren ne put s'empêcher de rigoler face à ces déclarations. Levi était définitivement drôle. Spécial, certes, mais son sens de l'humour était indéniable. Il eut soudain une idée.

"Levi. Est-ce que..." Il déglutit difficilement. "Est-ce que tu voudrais te joindre à moi ? Je veux dire… Mh… Tu sais. Pour manger." __Espèce d'idiot, tu ne peux même pas articuler correctement__ _…_

L'homme s'arrêta, il le toisa du regard et sembla considérer la proposition. Après quelques secondes de silence, il déclara "Donne-moi cinq minutes, morveux."

Eren acquiesça, non sans un sourire. Il rentra dans sa chambre tout en laissant la porte ouverte. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son espace personnel était pour le moins… Bordélique. Levi aurait probablement peur de manger dans un endroit pareil. Il se pressa pour mettre un peu d'ordre, non pas qu'il en avait le temps en cinq minutes, mais il voulait au moins faire bonne impression à son mystérieux voisin. Il n'entendit pas tout de suite les bruits de pas derrière lui, et il fut interpellé par un soupir d'indignation.

"Bordel de merde, Eren. Tu vis dans une vraie déchetterie. J'imagine qu'en plus de te nourrir, je vais devoir jouer les femmes de ménage avec toi. Morveux," affirma t-il avec un air dédaigneux.

Eren laissa échapper un sourire. Cette journée ne se finissait pas si mal que ça, après tout.

 ** **Fin****

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour l'anecdote, l'histoire de Levi qui apporte de la nourriture à Eren pour le consoler... M'est réellement arrivée. Je suis rentrée un jour complètement déprimée d'une longue journée de stage, et mon voisin m'a aperçue dans le couloir. Quelques heures après, il est gentiment venu m'apporter de la nourriture pour me remonter le moral. On ne se connaissait pas du tout à l'époque, ça m'avait beaucoup touchée. Ce genre de petits gestes peut vraiment faire toute la différence. Bon, malheureusement, ce n'était pas Levi !

Merci de m'avoir lue et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. Bye !


End file.
